Bananas (Mussa spp) are one of the most important export products in Central America and elsewhere in the world. In banana and other related crops, fungi and bacteria can cause severe losses.
One of the main plant pathology problems that limit the banana production in Central America is Black Sigatoka which is caused by the fungus Mycospharella fijiensis Morelet. This disease of Black Sigatoka produces rapid deterioration of the plant leaves, affecting plant growth by decreasing photosynthetic capacity and reducing fruit quality.
Black Sigatoka is caused by the Ascomycete fungus, Mycosphaerella fijiensis, which is sexually and asexually produced during its life cycle. The asexual phase occurs early in the disease, in which a low number of conidiophores emerge from the stomata. The sexual phase produces a large number of ascospores, which are responsible for the spread of the disease by the wind. It can cause significant reductions in leaf area, yield losses of 50% or more and premature ripening, resulting in significant crop losses.
Currently, the most commonly used fungicides used in treating Black Sigatoka are dithiocarbamate and chlorothalonil. These products act on leaf surfaces to form a layer to impede fungi penetration. Systemic fungicides such as benzimidazoles and triazoles are also used.
It is highly desirable to use natural fungicides where possible to control fungi growth in plants since the natural fungicides are more environmentally friendly than conventional chemical fungicides and are preferred by both farmers and consumers. Since crops raised in warm, moist tropical environments are particularly subject to fungal growth, they require the application of substantial amounts of fungicides making the use of natural fungicides even more desirable.
While spices and herbs have been used in the past to inhibit bacteria, yeast and mold in crops, no natural composition has heretofore been discovered or disclosed which is as effective as conventional chemicals in controlling fungal growth in edible and ornamental crops of the Musaceae family or generally in plants that thrive in warm and moist environments that are vulnerable to fungal diseases. Therefore, if natural fungicides that are as effective as conventional chemicals in controlling fungal growth in edible and ornamental crops of the Musaceae family or generally in plants that thrive in warm and moist environments that are vulnerable to fungal diseases could be found this would bring important environmental and safety advantages.